I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for attachment to a conventional telephone receiver and functions to selectively hold down and release the telephone push button.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, devices have been constructed which function in a manner to permit the user of a conventional telephone to selectively maintain the telephone push buttons in an on or off position, as desired. These devices, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,491, are adapted to be used in conjunction with the telephone receiver for depressing, holding down, and releasing the spring urged pins on the conventional telephone instrument. Such conventional spring urged pins are normally held down to open the circuit in the telephone instrument by the weight of the telephone receiver, and such spring urged pins are free to be moved upwardly to close the telephone circuit when the receiver is moved from the cradle. Devices of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patent are adapted for attachment to the cradle of the telephone receiver in such a manner that the spring urged pins in the telephone can be pushed down, held down, and released by push-button controls on the device. The push-button controls are so designed that the receiver can be taken off the cradle and placed on the cradle of an auxiliary unit or the like without the necessity of repeatedly exchanging the receiver between the cradle of the telephone unit and the cradle and an auxiliary unit. In more recent times, more convenient and streamlined telephones have been constructed and provided to the public. In the streamline units the spring urged pin is carried by the hand-held set, and the pins are normally held down to open the circuit in the telephone instrument by the weight of the telephone receiver in the cradle of the phone. In order to provide a simple means for pushing down and/or releasing the spring urged pin of the more recently designed models, devices of the tye disclosed in the aforementioned patent become extremely cumbersome to use and are completely inadequate for eliminating the necessity of repeatedly replacing the receiver on the cradle of the telephone unit when it is desired to terminate a phone call.